Minnesota Thug Story
by live.in.the.rain
Summary: Amy was best friends with BTR before they were famous. A rap off brings them together. Better than it sounds.


**I do not ow BTR Taylor Swift or The song Pants on the Ground...I do own AMY**

**I had to change some of the lyrics in Thug Story (the song) to fit the story.**

**

* * *

**

I paced back and forth, my feet hitting the ground with each step. The school's talent show was starting in one hour. I decided I was going to sing and signed up for the show. Bad decision. I am a nervous wreck. I always enjoyed singing. I was surronded by music whether it was when I was at work with Kendall and the 90's channel was on or when James decided to sing a song while telling about his dream. When the guys moved to L.A. to become 'famous', I stopped singing. It didn't feel right without them beside me. I guess I decided that I had to move on because honestly I was pissed that they haven't called me in like seven months. They probably forgot about me. I understnd though, because frankly they are famous, and I'm a nerdy nobody. The worst part about the whole thing is that I kinda, sorta, just a little bit fell for one of them. Yes, I fell for one of my best friends. I couldn't help myself, Logan was just perfect. Well, he was unperfect in a perfect way. He was crookedly perfect. There. He was crookedly perfect, like me. Well, anyways here I am ready to make a fool out of myself. The only good part is that there is supposed to be a guess star that's famous singing. I'm excited to see who it is. However, I'm not looking foward to the part when the hear me sing horribly. I wrote the song I am singing though. It's about Logan. Big surprise there. Oh here, they are announcing something.

"Hello, and thank you for coming to the school's annual talent show. We have many brilliant acts tonight for you. The winner of tonight will be recieving a a trip to California. Our judges are the school's principal, vice principal and our guest stars. Before we introduce our first act I would like to welcome four very talented boys who went to this school before becoming famous. I would like to give a warm welcome to Big Time Rush!" Oh cool. Big Time Rush...WAIT. WHAT? Big Time Rush? As in the four guys who I thought were my friends? Oh no. They have to hear me sing. I can't do this. There is no way I can do this. _Oh No._ The music started playing.

I glanced at Logan and he smiled at me. I wish he knew that her practically ripped my heart to shreds. Well, not purpously but still.

_**It's gonna be a big big big big big big night,  
1 2 3 I got my boys and girls  
we gonna party like its the end of the world  
lets get it started (Hey!)  
started (Hey!)  
started (Hey!)  
whoa oh**_

_**Waitin' all week and it's Friday night  
We're gonna get dressed up  
for the time of our lives  
let's get it started (Hey!)  
started (Hey!)  
started (Hey!)  
whoa oh**_

'cause I've been feeling down, down, down  
I need a pick me up  
round round round  
I wanna spin it up  
loud loud loud  
DJ take me away

oh oh  
it's gonna be a big night  
we're gonna have a good time  
it's gonna be a big big big big big big night  
oh oh  
it's gonna be a big night  
we gonna have a good time  
it's gonna be a big big big big big big night

It's been a long week working overtime  
I need a heartbeat  
to get this party right  
I'm on another level  
turn up the base and trebel  
turn it up turn it up turn it up

keep feeling down down down  
I need a pick me up  
round round round  
I wanna spin it up  
loud loud loud  
DJ take me away

oh  
it's gonna be a big night  
we're gonna have a good time  
it's gonna be a big big big big big big night  
oh oh  
it's gonna be a big night  
we gonna have a good time  
it's gonna be a big big big big big big night

1 2 3 I got my boys and girls  
we gonna party like its the end of the world  
let's get it started  
started  
started  
started  
LETS GO!  
1 2 3 I got my boys and girls  
we gonna party like its the end of the world  
let's get it started  
started  
started  
started  
IT'S GONNA BE A BIG NIGHT!

oh  
it's gonna be a big night  
we're gonna have a good time  
it's gonna be a big big big big big big night  
oh oh  
its gonna be a big night  
we gonna have a good time  
it's gonna be a big big big big big big night

I watched as they went backstage. I really hope they weren't looking for me. Oh gosh. I can't do this.

I was the last act. _Great. Just friken great._ They announced my name and I slowely walked onto the stage. I heard my name being cheered. I looked at the judges and saw Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos smiling at me. I took the microphone in my hands. I had to do this. I had to. The music started and everything went quiet. I started to sing.

_**I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything**_

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

_**You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier oh**_

_**Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh**_

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier

The music slowely died out. All was silent. Was I really that bad? Oh no. Then it happened, the growd erupted into cheers and screams and claps. I looked around and smiled. I looked down at the guys and they were screaming my name and cheering. My smile was so big it hurt my cheeks. I stayed on stage as the nost popular girl in the whole school came out with the announcer.

"It seems we have a tie between the two girls!" The announcer started. The audience 'boo'ed. "So we will have a sing off and the winner will be decided by the audience." I felt my smile fall. "The girls need to come up with catagorie." Everyone looked at us. "I'll let Amy decide." The popular girl smirked. I swalled and opened my mouth. "I say a rap off." I said. Her eyes got big but she nodded in argrement. The guys had horrific looks on their faces. I never rapped in front of them. I was okay. I guess. Damn, another bad choice. The popular girl whisperedsomething to the guy playing the musc. Then, she started rapping.

_**Pants on the ground  
Pants on the ground  
Lookin' like a fool with yo pants on the ground  
With yo gold in yo mouth  
Hat turned sideways, pants hit the ground  
Call yourself a cool cat, lookin like a fool  
Walkin' downtown with your pants on the ground  
Get it up, hey, get your pants off the ground  
Walkin', talkin' with your pants on the ground  
Get it up, hey, get your pants on the ground  
Lookin' like a fool with your pants on the ground  
Gold in your mouth  
Hat turned sideways  
Call yourself a cool cat, yeah, lookin' like a fool  
Walkin', talkin' with your pants on the ground  
Boom, boom, pants on the ground  
Lookin' like a fool with your pants on the ground  
With your gold in your mouth  
Hat turned sideways, pants hit the ground  
Call yourself a cool cat**_

She stopped and everyone cheered for her. She smirked once again at me. I took a deep breath and whispered something to the announcer. He nodded his head and I jumped off the stage and went over to Logan. I whispered into his ear and he came on to the stage with me. The music started.

_**[Logan]  
Hey Hey, A-Bizzle {A-Bizzle}  
And L-Mizzle {L-Mizzle}**_

[Me:]  
I'm like 5 foot 4  
Brown hair to the floor  
You shorties never thought I dreamed about rapping hardcore  
No I ain't got a gun  
No I never really been in a club  
Still live with my parents but I'm still a thug  
I'm so gangster you can find me baking cookies at night  
You out clubbing but I just made caramel delight  
A-Biz and L-Miz rapping on the same track  
It's a thug story, tell me can you handle that?

[Logan and Me:]  
I had a dream last night

[Me:]  
I had high top Nikes  
I had  
Diamonds in my mouth  
And Diamonds on my mic  
By the time I woke I was singing

[Logan:]  
I'm on a boat, whoa oh

[Me:]  
Cause I'm a singer turned rapper

[Logan:]  
Shorty I'm a make ya

[Me:]  
Straight to the top, yo

[Logan:]  
Shorty I'm a take ya

[Me:]  
You can call me A-Breezy  
Now I'm a rap star

[Logan:]  
Hey, It's a thug story  
Now tell 'em who you are  
Singer turned gangster

[Me;]  
You don't want to fight me

[Logan:]  
Straight to the top

[Me:]  
In my extra small white tee

[Logan:]  
A-B and L-M all up on the same track  
It's a thug story now can you get with that?

[Me:]  
What, What, I knit sweaters, yo!  
What, What, Don't test me yo!  
A-Biz and L-Miz

_**Rapping cuz we're the best.**_

_**It's a Thug story forget about the rest!**_

Everyone erupted into cheers and screams for me and Logan. Logan hugged me and the announcer to the mic.

"THE WINNER IS AMY!" He screamed. The crowd grew even louder. I turned to face Logan.

"I'm sorry we left." Logan said apologetically.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you came back to visit." I said.

"Well, looks like your coming to L.A. with us!" Logan cheered.

"Yeah" I said excitedly.

"I can't believe we actually found a use for that song" Logan said. "Guess it's just a thug story." Logan joked.

"Yep. It's an out of the ordinary, crookedly perfect, Minnestoa Thug Story."


End file.
